You'll Think of Me
by Moonbeam's Shadow
Summary: Naraku is dead, the jewel complete, there's just one thing left to do. Kagome's done with this chapter of her life. One shot. Keith Urband's song You'll think of me. Inu/Kag, Koga/kag, Inu/Kik


**You'll Think of Me**

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kikyo were battling Naraku while Sango was fighting Kohaku and Miroku protecting her from the random lesser demons. Koga was fighting along side Kagome, protecting her. Everyone else was scattered about, Kagura was dead, and Kanna was behind Hakudoshi holding the infant.

"NOOO!!" A scream tore through the air as Inuyasha saw Kikyo getting run through (again) by Naraku's poisoned tentacles. Those same tentacles kept him from getting to his beloved, and Kagome saw his heart break in two. Before she knew what she was doing, she was at Kikyo's side, bow and arrows in hand, defending the cause of her breaking heart.

Inuyasha, enraged, and out of mind, was swinging Tetsusaiga around like the mad man he was. Amazingly, Naraku was being pushed back. As his shield weakened under the blows, Hakudoshi came to Naraku's aid, leaving Kanna and the infant in Kohaku's care, too bad for Naraku; Kohaku had regained his memories, and intentionally left Kanna in the open. Kagome had an arrow notched, and released before anyone could do anything. The arrow purified the child, along with Naraku's heart.

Of course, Naraku being who and what he was didn't die. Hakudoshi sliced the shikon shard from Kohaku's back, returning him to dust. He also went after Koga's shards, but had a tougher time getting those. Sango's cries of dismay went unheard by Kagome. The world slowed as the next events played out. Another arrow notched, aimed, the loud "pop" of Naraku's shield finally breaking, the spring of the released bow, the dull "thud" of the arrow finding its target, the slight gasp as Naraku realized he had lost.

Chocolate brown met sickly yellow as their eyes met. Kagome stood, raised a glowing had and to her out stretched palm flew the pieces of the jewel she had shattered nearly a year ago. Koga's shards wrenched themselves from his calves, and pierced Hakudoshi, killing him on their way to Kagome. Naraku lived just long enough to see a glowing angel, her spiritual powers billowing around her as if she were on fire, complete and purify the Shikon Jewel.

------------------------------

Naraku was dead, the battle was won, the jewel complete, and all wrongs set right… all, except one.

Kagome awoke early in the morning. As it happened every now and again, she awoke with a song stuck in her head. She hadn't heard this song in years. She sighed silently, rolled over and pulled the sleeping bag up over her head. Closing her eyes, she tried to go back to sleep, but failed miserably.

_I woke up early this morning around 4am  
With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate  
I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep  
But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake_

Sighing, Kagome sat up and flung the covers off of her body. Thankfully, Shippo had been giving her some space lately, in fact everyone was, especially Inuyasha. Shippo slept with Sango nowadays so Kagome didn't wake anyone when she crawled over to her pack.

Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Koga, and his tribe had joined up with the group of shard hunters for the final battle yesterday. Surprisingly, Koga hasn't said a word to her since she killed Naraku. It hurt that everyone was a avoiding her, but she was grateful for the relative solitude. She was finally able to sort out everything.

Kagome rummaged around in her pack until she found her ipod, a gift from her mother for her birthday three days ago. She rolled up her sleeping bag, packed it away, grabbed said pack and then, she left the camp. As she walked, she thought to herself about every thing. Koga knows how she feels about Inuyasha, and how heart broken she was- is- about him and Kikyo. That's probably why he's left her alone.

----------------------------

Inuyasha ran to Kikyo as soon as Naraku's tentacles stopped blocking him. Koga ran to Kagome, but stopped just sort of her for she was still aglow. Kagome knelt back down, and laid a hand on Kikyo's open chest. With another flash of light, the dirt beneath them became Kikyo's new chest. Inuyasha fell to the ground beside them and hugged Kikyo for all he was worth.

--------------------------------

_Ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms  
I've been tryin' my best to get along  
But that's OK  
There's nothing left to say, but  
_

Kagome finally made it to a clearing not too far away. She turned on her ipod now that she was far enough away from the camp, the demon's wouldn't be bothered by her. She needed to get this song out of her head.

_  
Take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need'em  
Take your space and take your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cat and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me  
_

Kagome sat down, and fingered the jewel. She knew what she was going to do, but in doing so, she would be forever barred from Inuyasha, and from returning here ever again. "It's better this way," she said, a tear rolling down her check. "I don't belong here any more. Naraku is dead, the jewel is whole, and now, Kikyo will live again." With that, she made her wish on the jewel, and gave Kikyo a new soul, and a living body. She brought back Kohaku, and the rest of Koga's tribe, she even brought back Kagura. Everyone would awaken tomorrow to a great surprise she thought.

_  
I went out driving trying to clear my head  
I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left  
I guess I'm feeling just a little tired of this  
And all the baggage that seems to still exist  
It seems the only blessing I have left to my name  
Is not knowing what we could have been  
What we should have been  
So  
_

Inuyasha had followed her out here when he felt her leave camp. He heard the song playing in her ears, saw the faint glow of the jewel brighten, then fade into nothing, then he heard Kagome start to sing. At first he thought he had been found out, and was about to be sat into oblivion, but then he heard how sad her voice was. It was like she was saying she was leaving, and never coming back.

_  
Take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need'em  
Take your space and take your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cat and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me  
_

_  
Someday I'm gonna run across your mind  
Don't worry, I'll be fine  
I'm gonna be alright  
While you're sleeping with your pride  
Wishing I could hold you tight  
I'll be over you  
And on with my life  
_

Kagome felt Inuyasha in the tree behind her, she felt Koga not too far off, and everyone else back at the camp coming to look for her. She didn't care. She really didn't care anymore. Everything was going to be all right, they would all pair off and live their lives, and she would return to where she belonged, and live hers. Screw Inuyasha, she realized she was done with his two-timing, and done with him. She was doing him a favor by giving him his girl, his space, and his freedom from her.

_  
So take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need'em  
And take your cat and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me  
_

What was she saying? It was as if she was giving him her blessing and her curse for him and Kikyo. Inuyasha realized, that he was right when she stood, and turned to face him, still singing.

_  
So take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need'em  
Take your space and all your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cat and leave my sweater  
'Cause we got nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me, yeah  
_

Kagome turned back around, and walked towards the well on the other side of the forrest, she'd get there by sun up if nothing got in her way. Nothing did. Inuyasha never left his branch, the others didn't make it to the clearing in time to catch her scent before the early morning mist washed it from the air.

Kagome hopped into the well, and never looked back, but Inuyasha never forgot her, and it drove Kikyo nuts as it had driven Kagome to set herself free.

_You're gonna think of me._


End file.
